Don't open the door
by Phxren
Summary: [ HIATUS ] ZenxOC. Mature. Trigger warning. There's a security breach in the apartment Mya is staying, it's the Unknown person who hacked the system, trying to get their hands on the confidental files. Their only way to do so, is to use Mya. Now that she's no longer safe, RFA needs to find a way to save her before it's too late. What will happen when she meets Unknown face to face?


_Note: This story contains spoilers, OOC-ness (slightly), and themes and scenes that might be triggering. Story is based on day 10 and up (not exactly following the story as you might know, and more days leading up to the party). Zen x OC! Slow fluff, eventual smut._

 **Friday, day 10, 5 pm.**

I sat behind the computer, reading the emails from the guests regarding the party. Sighing, I re-read each sentence, not being able to concentrate. All I could think about was this private, luxurious prison I've been staying at for 10 days now. If only I could escape and meet Zen, talk to him face to face. We haven't even met yet and I already felt a strong connection between us. I only caught a glimpse of his face and caught a glimpse of mine, when we passed each other by car when Jumin needed to discuss private matters. A lot has happened since I'd joined the RFA. The organisation had it's secrets, hidden deep within the files I've been guarding. Apparently these confidental files hide much more than just the story behind the RFA. But also things about hacking, people, celebrities and world wars. Even I wasn't allowed to touch it, and so, I didn't.

As I slid open my phone, I realised I hadn't been in the chatroom for a while. I've been so busy with this guestlist, that I forgot to check in and see how the others... and Zen... were doing.

 **... Logging in.**

 **... Success!**

 **... Entering Chatroom ...**

I looked at the past conversation, it was about V, how he had disappeared and never send us a message. Things were heating up in the chat.

Zen: Hey, Mya! You haven't been in here at all today, have you been busy?

Me: Hey Zen :) yeah I've been emailing back and forth.  
How are you doing?

Zen: Good now that you're here! Yoosung went to Seven this morning to help him with the case regarding Echo Girl...  
I can't believe this girl...

Me: I hope you're okay.

Zen: Things have been hectic. A lot of journalists in front of my house, even now.  
Oh! But there's something you need to know...

 **707 has entered the chatroom**

707: There's a security breach.  
In the apartment you're staying at.

Me: ... What?

Zen: Is... Mya safe?

707: Someone hacked the system 10 days ago... I think it could be the person who lead you there.  
But why would he want to crack the security now? Hm..

Zen: That means that Mya could be in danger!

707: If anyone knows she's staying there but us, yes. The security is currently turned off, but I'm working on fixing it!

 **Unknown has entered the chatroom**

Unknown: Paradise.

Zen: What? Who's that?!

707: Show us who you are, and how you got in here! Or I'll trace your IP and hunt you down!

Unknown: I'll take you there.

 **Unknown has left the chatroom**

Zen: Track them now! Something is wrong. Who was that? How did you know about this app and chat?!

707: I don't know! I'll figure it out now!

 **707 has left the chatroom**

Zen: Mya, I have the feeling something bad is going to happen. Stay here, I will get you out of there.

Me: But... you don't know the address. Nobody is allowed to know.

Zen: Your life might be on the line. Hold on, Mya. I will be back soon.

 **Zen has left the chatroom**

Me: ... I'm scared.

 **... Logging out.**

 **... Success!**

I put my phone on the desk and dropped my head in my hands. Truthfully, I wished Zen could actually come over... Take me away. I was scared. It was already 7 pm and my stomach started to rumble. Groaning, I got up and shoved my phone in my backpocket. As my legs lead me to the kitchen, I yawned and opened the fridge. Guess it'll be omelette on toast again.

Would Seven actually give him the adderss if my life was was on the line? These files are too important to be exposed... Am I worth this?

After having dinner and cleaning the apartment, I checked my email and replied to this Cat lady that Jumin referred to me. That cat obsessed freak... I still can't believe he tried to persuade me to make Zen do his cat commercial. He's allergic for damn's sake. I do hope Yoosung finds something he can use against this... Echo girl. I mean, he would never sexually harrass someone! If only I could get my hands on this...

'No, keep your head clear, you might be in danger.' That thought didn't make me feel any better, not even the slightest. Reaching for my phone again, I noticed something odd. I receiced a private text... From unknown. My heart skipped a beat as I shakingly opened the text.

Unknown: I

/txt jdf-=0(* (8l/./.,llpokiou756`15679`8y7

Unknown: Will take

/txt 9aijkh8070-=;/./.!^&^$&*^(76578738t

Unknown: You to paradise :)

I got out of the message and bit my lip. Frightened, I pressed dial, calling Zen.

'Hello? Mya? What's wrong?'

I could barely breathe, let alone speak full sentences.

'Th-the... I... My god... Unknown.' I started panicking.

'Calm down cutie, breathe; Tell me what happened, please.'

'S-save... me.' I breathed before continuing. 'Unknown... contacted m-me.'

I heard a loud growl at the other side of the line. He sounded sincerely concerned.

'Dearest, I'm going to get you out of there, just you wait. Lock the doors manually and keep your lights on. Let me handle this.'

'O-okay. Promise me you'll get me.'

'Just wait.'

Zen hung up and all I could do was trying to breathe normally, which was to no avail. My whole body was shaking and I had the feeling I wouldn't get out of this apartment unharmed. Something was out there to get me- or the files and I was just getting in their way. Something in here was probably important to them and they're trying to get their hands on it... through me. I was probably their only way to get these files and I was positive I shouldn't stay in here any longer. The party was just in a few days and I had no clue if it would be postponed or not.

I realized it would be better to just sleep for now and figure things out tomorrow. I got up and streched, slowly making my way to the bedroom. The sheets smelled like fresh cotton and they were incredibly soft. Of course, everything feels good when you're exhausted. I let myself fall backwards on the bed and took my phone out of my pocket.

 **No messages.**

My screen read and I sighed. Nobody sent me a text back, not even Zen sent me a message. My mind was clouded, with so many things. Worries, fear... I closed my eyes thinking about meeting Zen, oh how I would love to be in his arms right now.

Drifting away, my phone beeped, but I was long gone. Into a dark and deep sleep.


End file.
